Lifty-Shifty.aiv
I am such a big fan of Happy Tree Friends. I am also a fan of the two green kleptomaniac twin raccoon brothers, Lifty and Shifty, my two favorite HTF characters. They are so cute. Happy Tree Friends is a gory cartoon and a famous internet show made by Mondo Mini Shows where cute little animals (like Lifty and Shifty) do things in their (almost) everyday lives, until they getting injured and/or killed (just like London Mobile Buddies, only LMB had adorable mobile phones instead of animals, the deaths are different, HTF came before LMB and it was created in the UK by Andrei Thomas; I like LMB by the way). Anyway, I wonder why Mondo Media isn't putting Lifty and Shifty in the show until soon. I'm just gonna wait anyway. Days passed, while I was watching a Russian kids show called Смешарики (Смешарики is Russian for Smeshariki/GoGoRiki/Kikoriki) on my iPod, I noticed that there was a garage sale in town, so why not join in after taking a break from another Смешарики cartoon. I looked at many things (some I don't know about, and some are cds, dvds and video tapes). I noticed a box that said "junk to sell" on it, so I peeked inside and saw a box of crayons, a lamp, three old toothbrushes and other junk. Just then, I saw something wrapped in tin foil, so I picked it up, unwrapped it and noticed a video tape which said "Happy Tree Friends" on the top in a countryhouse font and on the bottom said "Lifty&Shifty.aiv" with a normal font in red lettering. It was a lost HTF episode featuring Lifty and Shifty. I wonder how it got in this box anyway, so I went to the owner of the garage sale, a man in his 40's wearing glasses, and asked "Excuse me, how much is this video tape?" as I showed it to him. "I'm not sure," he said, looking confused. "Have you asked my nephew?" The man pointed at his nephew; he was a ginger, a redhead with pale skin and freckes, with green eyes and was about 19 years old who was lazy and kinda looked like a slacker. Anyway, I asked the ginger about the tape, and he was shocked when I showed it to him. It's like he saw a ghost or something. He sweated and laughed nervously as he said "Y-y-you r-really d-don't w-w-want th-that..." "Why not?" I asked. He stuttered for a moment, then stopped and said "N-nevermind. You can keep it." I felt so confused about why he's nervous about that tape, but I don't even care as long as I have the tape of the lost episode. When I got home, I put the tape in the VHS box and played the episode. In the episode, it played the regular HTF theme when the title said "Happy Tree Friends" as usual, except with the static and stuff. Then, the page turns to a black title card with the words, "Lifty&Shifty.aiv", with white lettering on it (meaning that the episode will be featuring Lifty and Shifty). It seams unusual and I'm starting to think there's a glitch, but okay. Then, the title card page turns to another page, which usually says "Starring: L is for Lifty; S is for Shifty; Don't ask them to be thrifty, Just take something nifty, And be back by fifty" with a picture of Lifty and Shifty running with bags of money on their hands. Just then, the page also has static. Weird. Anyway, I kept watching. As the episode begins, it all turned out to be a normal day, especially with Lifty and Shifty stealing a lot of things as they let out their usual trademark laugh. They were running towards their van with nobody following them (I'm guessing it was almost the first time they were never chased by anyone). When they went to their van, they drove from the scene of the crime as more static came (it took two minutes by the way). The static was hard for me to see and hear and the screen went black for six seconds until the scene went back to normal without the static. Lifty and Shifty were still driving until they noticed that they were driving into a tree. They were screaming in horror until the screen faded to black for 3 seconds as a crash was heard. It sounded loud and real, but afully painful by the way. Then, the next scene came and I see Lifty and Shifty's truck, broken and on fire. I'm guessing that Lifty and Shifty were probably killed. Just then, Lumpy came by and noticed the broken van. He walked towards the van and was about to touch it, until suddenly, a hyper-realistic skeleton hand popped out and grabbed Lumpy's arm, making him scream in his usual girly-pitched scream. The skeleton hand looked really gross. Lumpy backed away in fright as the owner of the hand, which is someone, or something, coming out of the remains of the broken van as another figure popped out of nowhere as it glitched. They were coming towards Lumpy and grabbed him. One of them had a machette, and the other one had a chainsaw. Then, another scene came when Truffles (the addditional character) popped out of nowhere and went to see what's going on as he was horrified when he saw Lumpy getting attacked offscreen. Lumpy's girly-pitched screaming was loud and ear-splitting as the sounds of blood spilling, organs splattering, slashing of a hachette, and ripping of a chainsaw sounded real and more louder than the scream. Truffles can't stand the madness, so he ran away to avoid getting hurt as the scene went silent and flashed to black for another three seconds. I was really creeped out about what happened to Lumpy. As a new scene came, I stared in horror in the sight of Lumpy's decaying bleeding corpse. He was attacked and brutally tortured. He was cut open and gutted like a fish as his eyes were goudged out, his blood and organs were all over the place, his head was cut open, revealing his brain, his jaw is removed, his arms and legs were sliced off and his antlers, torn off. I was so freaked out at the disgusting corpse until the static came, which made me a bit unconfortable until the scene flashed back for eight seconds as I hear some familar trademark laughs, which sounded creepy. Then, another scene came with hyper-realistic blood all over as the two figures from before were standing in front of the screen, pulling their trademark grins (which looks like Lifty and Shifty's grins). Then, the figures glitched into Lifty and Shifty (looking quit normal) for a second, and back to the shadowy figures. Is that Lifty and Shifty, or am I freaked out or something? Anyway, I kept watching. Just then, the screen faded into black for three seconds and revealed themselves to be Lifty and Shifty, in a horrific style; their eyes are red, they're crying blood and they have bleeding cuts all over their bodies (including their lower bodies). Lifty looks gruesome; his left eye was missing, revealing his eye socket, the right side of his jaw was torned off, revealing half of his skull, his right ear was bloodstained and missing, his chest was ripped open, reavealing his broken rips and his heart and his right leg was skeletal. Shifty looks as terrifying as Lifty; his right eye wasn't red, but was bloodshot and dangling out of his eye socket, his right arm was skeletal, the cut on his chest was 'X' shaped like that scary Amnesia video game, there was a large cut on his stomach, his left foot was skeletal, his left ear was missing, his fedora was torn-up and there was a hole on it, revealing that he was missing some skin on his head. They look like they're zombies, only more gruesome and evil. Shifty was holding a machette and Lifty was holding a chainsaw as they let out their trademark laugh, which sounded scary and distorted. Then, the scene went to black for 20 seconds while I hear the sounds of a machette, a chainsaw and loud screams that sounded horrifying, bloodcurdling and... Real. I can't stand to hear the frightening sounds of these bloody terrors. Then, a new scene appeared as I stared horrifically at a horrifying sight. I see bloody, torn-up, mangled, mulitated dead bodies of Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Flaky, Russell, Sniffles, Disco Bear, Pop, Cub, Mime, The Mole, Splendid and a few other Generic Tree Friends lying on the ground, decaying and bleeding. I felt like I was gonna either vomit or faint, but my eyes were glued at the screen. Lifty and Shifty smiled evilly at the rotting corpses as they let out their evil, distorted-sounded trademark laughs while the static came. As they disappeared from the glitch (like ghosts), Flippy came and saw what happened, which reminded him of the war, as he was gonna flip out when he didn't notice Lifty (w/ the chainsaw) and Shifty (w/ the machette) were behind when another glitch accured as they let out their distorted trademark laugh. Before Flippy turned around, the scene went black as I hear the sound of a chainsaw, a stabbing sound and Flippy's bloodcurdling scream as if he were killed. I know I'm not a Flippy fangirl, but it sounded brutal and pretty disturbing, but thank goodness that Flippy didn't flip out. Then, the end credits were playing as a different music played (and it wasn't the HTF theme song). It was a creepy music box music. At the end, there was no moral, instead there was Lifty and Shifty letting out their trademark laugh and staring at the screen. It looked like that they were looking at me. Then, they held their weapons as the scene went black except for their red eyes, which were glowing red. Then, they appeared again as if it was a glitch. Then, the scene was black as a horrifing scream (which sounded like the female version of the Wilhelm Scream) was heard. At the end, there was a message with bloody red lettering that said "You're next!" on the black screen as the episode ended. I felt so horrified after seeing the gruesome blood baths of this episode, I became scarred for life. So, I to ejected the video tape, grabbed a black permanent marker, wrote "WARNING: DO NOT WATCH THIS TAPE OR YOU WILL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!" on the tape and threw it in the trash. Why would Mondo Media create an awful episode on tape like that? I don't feel like watching any television because I was haunted by that episode and I can't sleep after having nightmares about Lifty and Shifty, in their hideous state, killing all of the Happy Tree Friends, including Lumpy. I had another nightmare that they were stalking me as if they were gonna find me, hunt me down and kill me. It felt like... I was being watched. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Trollpasta